Insanity
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Phineas will be married while someone will be CRAZY! Read to find out! Rated T for murder, I guess...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I wrote a whole story in one night but I can't write a single chapter in days? There is really going on something with me.**

**So, this story is um, inspired by 4 things:**

**1. The story 'Speak Now' (I did an advertisement? It's okay.)**

**2. Pictures of a certain group in dA**

**3. Quietest day ever (But not really inspiration, a little bit of reference though)**

**4. I am SO mad**

**So, read, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and well, Candace and Isabella too, but I do own the whole story and a certain person.**

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer morning. The whole Flynn-Fletcher family were awake and dressed properly for it was Phineas Flynn's wedding… with Sherlie.<p>

"Okay Isabella," a raven-haired Mexican-Jewish girl said to herself, "You did your best, but I guess it wasn't enough. Just be happy for him okay?"

After a few minutes, she got dressed and put her make up on.

"You'll be fine." She said to her reflection in the mirror, "There's always Ferb. Now, let's go."

Meanwhile, Phineas had been pacing for about ten minutes.

"Would you just calm down?" his green haired British brother asked

"How can I Ferb, I'm so nervous!" Phineas replied

"I can see that, but why are you nervous?" Ferb asked

"What if someone objects?" Phineas asked, "Or what if a satellite crashes to the church and aliens will destroy our wedding?"

"You do realize that that's the worst case scenario right? I mean, really worst case scenario." Ferb said

"I know that, but I'm just oh so nervous." Phineas said

"Hmm," Ferb snickered, "If Isabella was the one you're marrying, you'd probably be just sitting down and watching TV like this is just an ordinary day." He muttered under his breath

"What was that?" Phineas asked

"Nothing." Ferb replied

A few minutes later, Phineas, Ferb, and their parents went to the church to meet up with Candace and her family, while Isabella chatted with Candace at the designated wedding place.

"You know Isabella, Phineas is really blind when it comes to girls. I mean, there's always you, but he really has to look at a girl who's his complete opposite." Candace said

"Gee, thanks Candace, I guess." Isabella replied, "I just wish that this wedding will be stopped."

"You're not stopping it right?" Candace asked

"No." Isabella replied

"That's too bad, I'd do that if I were you." Candace said

"You're joking right?" Isabella asked

"Why would I joke on a serious matter?" Candace asked

"O…kay. Well, at least now someone will be happy if I did that." Isabella said

"Two some ones actually, and that involves the best man." Candace corrected

"You mean Ferb does too?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, from the start, he's really wanted you two to become a couple." Candace replied

"I might do that then." Isabella said then the Flynn-Fletcher car pulled up

After a few moments, the place started to get crowded and the bride was came.

"You nervous?" Ferb asked

"No, why would I be?" Phineas asked

"Your hands are trembling." Ferb said as he pointed at Phineas' hand

"Heh, that's nothing." Phineas replied then moved his hand away from his brother's sight

A few moments later, Phineas and everybody in the church heard the bridal march being played.

"_This is it!" _Phineas thought gleefully

"_This is it." _Isabella thought gloomily

Then they all saw the bride, walking down the aisle, her father's arms linked with hers then after a few minutes, she was with Phineas at the altar. The ceremony went on and it had gone good with everyone, well, everyone except for Ferb, Isabella and Candace who were just trying to be happy for Phineas. After the ceremony, all the people went to the reception place. Isabella was with Candace the whole time.

"Why the long face?" Jeremy asked

"It's nothing really." Isabella replied

"One thing Jeremy, if you saw me married to another guy would you be happy?" Candace asked

"Sad of course." Jeremy replied

"So…" Candace said as she gestured her hand for him to continue

"Oh…" Jeremy said

After the reception, everybody went home except for the families and Isabella.

"Phineas, I just want to say that I'm very happy for you two." Isabella said then hugged Sherlie, then Phineas without any sign of jealousy or even sadness, but happiness.

When she went home, she thought of what her life was going to be. She tried sleeping, she tried to entertain herself, she even tried to stay up the whole night, but nothing really worked.

A month after the wedding, they all knew that Sherlie was pregnant and everyone had joy, all except for Isabella, but moved on nonetheless. Eight months later, nothing much had changed, except for Isabella who had gone crazy.

"I can't take this anymore!" She yelled then threw some stuff she saw at her dresser, "I'm making my move!"

A few moments later, Isabella's phone rang

"Hello?" she said through the phone

"Hi Isabella." Phineas greeted

"Oh hey Phineas." She replied

Whenever Isabella hears Phineas' voice, she calms down and acts natural.

"Happy birthday!" he yelled

"Thanks Phineas." She replied

"Well, since it's your birthday today, I'll get you anything you want." Phineas said

"If you only could Phineas, but he's taken." Isabella said then they both laughed, "But, seriously, I would like the… ninja outfit."

"Easy, I'll give it to Ferb later to give it to you." He replied

"Yeah, that'd be great." Isabella replied

"Well, bye now." Phineas said

"Yeah, bye." Isabella replied then hung up.

"_Perfect."_ She thought

When afternoon came, Ferb gave the suit to Isabella, and she prepared for what seemed unthinkable.

Night crept in. She wore the ninja outfit, grabbed a knife and went out of her house, unseen by other people.

* * *

><p><strong>Guessing what it is? I'll be back in a few minutes to bring you the answer, it's so obvious though.<strong>

**And before I forget again, do you still remember the story 'I love you, you know that'? In chapter two, Ferb had a freaky grin, I've convinced someone to draw it. And here it is. - http: / sam1910. deviantart. com /art/ Ferb-s-freaky-grin- 293628653**

**And um, remove the spaces and add a / after "http:"**

**I know some of you saw it already, (I meant BroadwayFanGirl91) XD**

**So please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, told you I'll be back. Any who, chapter 2 everybody, well, actually this is the ending. This will look complicated to those who will not read this part. This chapter consists of two conclusions, one that she lives, one that she doesn't (darn spoiler). So, you could pick what to read, or you could read both. So, after the long line, begins another ending, well, actually the second long line after this one |. So read and review**

** V**

* * *

><p>As soon as she reached a certain house, she entered quietly and saw her target at the bathroom. Isabella switched the suit off and hit behind the door. When her target came out, she stabbed her target at the back and locked her in the bathroom with a packaging tape taped on her mouth then she turned the suit on and left the dying person alone. She then turned the suit on and went out of the house without any trail or mark that she was the killer.<p>

The following morning, Phineas called the police and his family about what he saw in his bathroom.

"Don't worry Phineas, everything will be fine in the end." Candace said as she patted her brother's back.

"Wh-what if it won't?" Phineas asked, "She, she was nine months pregnant, our baby."

"Don't worry Phin, everything is fine. Whoever did this, he or she will be punished." Ferb said

* * *

><p>A few months later, everyone gave up on solving the case that seemed to be a puzzle missing a piece. Phineas started to accept the fact that Sherlie was dead, while Isabella was becoming her old self again.<p>

"Phineas, you know, I think it's time to fall in love. What do you think?" Isabella asked

"Then I'll be left again? Not a chance." Phineas replied

"Well, what if I tell you that someone likes you." Isabella said

"Um." Was all he could say

"I like you Phineas." She whispered

"You what?" Phineas asked

"I like you." Isabella repeated, much slower

"You'd like a guy who's already married?" Phineas asked

"Well, actually widowed." Isabella corrected

"But, you like me? Like-like me?" Phineas asked

"Sure," Isabella replied

"Would you think that Sherlie will be mad at me if I have another wife?" Phineas asked

"Phineas, Sherlie wants you to be happy." Isabella replied

"Well…" Phineas started, "Will you marry me?"

"Wasn't that all of a sudden?" Isabella asked

"Uh, yeah, I got everything prepared." Phineas replied

"So, would you?" he asked

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked then they shared a kiss

A few years later, Phineas and Isabella had their own family and so did Ferb. One day, Phineas saw the ninja outfit with blood stains.

"Isabella?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Here, this is a new beginning)<strong>

As soon as she reached a certain house, she entered quietly then saw Phineas in the kitchen. She entered the kitchen unseen then when Phineas was about to go back to bed, she turned the suit off then brought out her knife.

"If I wouldn't have you, no one will." Isabella whispered then stabbed Phineas but didn't leave until she was sure that he was dead.

When she went home, she turned the suit off then took a good look at the knife.

"We'll be together forever now Phineas." She said then killed herself

The following day, cops filled Phineas and Isabella's house and investigated about their deaths and soon, left without any lead.

"Together forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know the second one was kinda short, but I ran out of ideas, so review? PLEASE!<strong>


	3. Just a NOTE that you need to read!

**This isn't against the rules right?**

* * *

><p>Okay, please tell me if this is against the rules in the reviews okay, just PLEASE READ THIS<p>

http: / / phinabellafan2298. deviantart. Com /journal/ About –Insanity -294575406


End file.
